Passado Doloroso Presente Incerto Futuro Promissor
by Ana Lucia Nunes
Summary: Prenda de Natal para a Stef's Lestrange..... Há cinco anos, Harry e Hermione brigaram por um motivo estupido..... Mas agora estao novamente cara a cara..... E com assuntos inacabados por resolver.....


Passado Doloroso; Presente Incerto; Futuro Promissor

Sentado debaixo de uma árvore, Harry Potter pensava em o que teria feito voltado aquela escola. Desde que a terminar há oito anos, que Harry tinha prometido nunca mais lá voltar. Perdera muita gente querida naquela escola. Dumbledore (que morrera quando ele andava no sexto ano às mãos de Severus Snape); Ron, Neville, Hagrid, Charlie (entre outros que morreram na batalha final, que ocorrera quando Harry tinha 17 anos e andava no sétimo ano). Mas a batalha final fora ganha pelo bem e Voldemort foi derrotado. Por mais que Harry sofresse com a perda dos amigos, ele ainda se sentia amargurado por ter perdido a pessoa que ele mais amou: Hermione Granger. E tudo por um motivo estúpido. Harry amava Hermione desde que os dois andavam no quinto ano, e o seu namoro com Ginny foi um erro, mas que o fez perceber que era a sua melhor amiga de quem ele gostava. Mas era com Ron que ela namorava e Harry sofria com isso, mas nunca disse nada, porque não queria perder a amizade dos dois. E manteve-se em silêncio por um longo ano, sempre sofrendo, mas nunca dando a perceber aos melhores amigos que algo o afligia. Mas Ron e Hermione terminaram o namoro, alegando incompatibilidades. Embora Harry tenha se mostrado feliz, nunca demonstrou nada e continuou a sofrer em silêncio. Hermione tinha reparado que algo de errado se passava com o amigo, mas por muito que tentasse, nunca conseguiu descobrir nada. Mas quando ela insistiu, os dois acabaram por brigar. E foi uma briga presenciada por quase todos os alunos em Hogwarts e que acabou com a amizade que os dois tinham.

_Inicio do Flashback_

_Harry, Hermione e Ron estavam no salão principal a almoçarem. Hermione andava um pouco triste, pois sabia que algo de errado se passava com Harry, mas ele nunca tinha desabafado com ela e por mais que insistisse, os dois acabavam por discutir. E isso estava a magoar Hermione, porque gostava muito do amigo e não aguentava vê-lo sofrer. Muitos pensavam que Ron e Hermione tinham terminado por incompatibilidade, mas isso não era verdade, pois os dois chegaram à conclusão que não se amavam. Ron sempre tinha demonstrado um pequeno fraquinho por Luna e Hermione sempre tinha sido apaixonada por Harry. Mas deu uma oportunidade a Ron, quando Harry começou a namorar Ginny. Como isso lhe tinha doido interiormente. Harry não a amava. Mas Ron amava-a, e foi por isso que tinha dado uma oportunidade ao ruivo. Mas ao fim de alguns meses de namoro, Ron descobriu que não era Hermione quem ele amava e a morena sentindo-se mais aliviada contou a verdade ao ruivo. Ron compreendeu, mas também percebeu que a amiga estava a sofrer com o namoro de Harry e de Ginny, mas que era incapaz de fazer algo que magoasse os amigos. Os dois separaram-se sem nenhuma briga e amizade deles tornou-se mais forte e Ron começou a respeitar Hermione, e as brigas entre os dois foram diminuído e o ruivo fazia de tudo para conseguir animar a morena. Hermione agradecia tudo o que Ron tinha feito por ela._

_Mas continuando, Hermione estava disposta a saber o que se passava com Harry, mas este ou se mantinha em silêncio ou respondia com monossílabos. E Hermione estava a começar a fartar-se do silêncio de Harry. E como o moreno já estava farto de ser importunado pela amiga levantou-se para sair do salão. Mas Hermione recebeu mal aquela reacção do amigo e segui-o até ao Hall de Entrada. Puxando-o por um braço impediu-o de continuar o seu caminho._

_- Harry James Potter! – falou Hermione, irritada. – Estou farta de te ver em silêncio, mal respondendo às minhas perguntas. Além do mais andas sempre a evitar-me, assim como ao Ron. Nós estamos a ficar preocupados contigo._

_- O que eu tenho não te interessa, Hermione. – falou Harry, com brusquidão e soltando o seu braço. – Estou farto das tuas malditas perguntas sempre a perguntar se estou bem. Eu estou bem e não preciso que tu nem o Ron estejam sempre preocupados comigo. Eu sei me cuidar._

_- Eu sei que tu te sabes cuidar, Harry. – gritou Hermione, sentindo-se ofendida com as palavras de Harry. – Mas é normal os amigos preocuparem-se uns com os outros._

_- Mas porque não vais antes cuidar do teu amado Ron e me deixas em paz. – respondeu Harry no mesmo tom que a morena._

_- Eu vou se isso é tão importante, Harry. – Hermione gritou, soltando algumas lágrimas. – Mas não é Ron que eu amo. É tu! Porque achas que eu estou tão preocupada. Porque achas que eu te incomodo. Porque eu só quero o teu bem. Mas tu tens me tratado tão mal. Já que não queres a minha amizade, azar para ti. Mas depois não te venhas arrepender._

_E antes que Harry pudesse responder, Hermione abriu caminho entre os alunos que se aglomeraram à volta dos dois para assistirem à briga dos dois, e saiu para os jardins. E a partir desse dia, Hermione deixou de falar com Harry e por mais que o moreno se tentasse desculpar pela burrada, a morena mostrou-se inflexível. Quando a escola terminou, os dois perderam o contacto, mas Harry nunca deixou de pensar na amiga._

Fim do Flashback

- Novamente a pensar no passado? – uma voz perguntou, tirando Harry dos seus pensamentos e o moreno limpou as lágrimas que tinham caído dos seus olhos e olhou na direcção da voz. E ficou surpreendido com quem se deparou.

- Eu nunca deixei de pensar no passado, Hermione. – respondeu Harry, levantando-se para abraçar a morena. – E tu, o que fazes por aqui?

Era tão estranho os dois estarem a falar de uma forma tão informal, depois de cinco anos de separação.

- Também recebi um convite para trabalhar aqui. – respondeu a morena, olhando a lula gigante, que fazia pequenas ondas com os tentáculos.

- O que tens feito? – perguntou Harry e Hermione percebeu que ele se estava a referir aos últimos cinco anos.

- Quando deixei Hogwarts, parti para os Estados Unidos, onde tirei um curso de Transfiguração. – a morena respondeu. – Quando o terminei consegui um trabalho como professora na mesma escola onde tinha estudado. Mas estava desejosa de voltar para Inglaterra e contactei com a professora McGonagall, explicando-lhe o meu desejo e perguntando-lhe se não era possível eu conseguir um trabalho como professora aqui. Ela respondeu-me dando uma resposta afirmativa e dizendo que eu tinha sorte, pois o anterior professor tinha-se demitido e ela andava à procura de um professor. Após uma pequena entrevista, consegui o trabalho. E tu?

- Bem, eu quando terminei Hogwarts consegui entrar no curso de aurors. – Harry respondeu. – No início era emocionante andar a perseguir bruxos das trevas. Mas com o passar do tempo, comecei a achar as coisas difíceis e as missões deixavam-me cada vez menos tempo livre e muito longe de Londres. Estava a pensar mudar de profissão quando a McGonagall me contactou dizendo que andava à procura de um professor de Defesa contra a Magia Negra e perguntou-me se eu não estava interessado no cargo. Eu tinha jurado nunca mais voltar aqui, mas estava a precisar de mudar de ares e acabei por aceitar. E aqui estou.

Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Harry e os dois permaneceram um longo tempo em silêncio.

- Já conheceste alguém? – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. E riram-se do sucedido.

- Não. – respondeu Harry. – Nunca amei mais ninguém depois de ti, Hermione. E tu?

- Eu também não. – ela respondeu. E decidiu ser sincera. – Mesmo depois da nossa briga, eu não te consegui esquecer. Nem mesmo quando parti para os Estados Unidos.

Ficaram mais um tempo em silêncio, que foi interrompido pela chegada da professora McGonagall, que pareceu satisfeita em vê-los juntos.

- Desculpem a interrupção, mas é que está a anoitecer e os alunos em breve terão chegado. – falou McGonagall no mesmo tom autoritário a que Harry e Hermione estavam habituados. – Senhorita Granger, a senhorita sabe o que fazer quando os novos alunos chegarem, certo?

Hermione respondeu afirmativamente.

- Senhor Potter, será que lhe podia pedir um favor? – perguntou McGonagall. – Infelizmente o nosso guarda de campos e jogos sentiu-se mal e não pode ir buscar os novos alunos. Será que o senhor poderia fazer o favor de os acompanhar na travessia do lago.

Harry também acenou afirmativamente e a directora da escola voltou a afastar-se.

- Quem é o novo guarda de campos e jogos? – perguntou Harry, já que tinha sido Hagrid quem tinha ocupado esse lugar até ao dia em que faleceu.

- Não sei. – Hermione respondeu. – Ainda não vi, mas ouvi rumores de que era outro meio-gigante. Um tal de Gribs. Mas eu agora tenho de ir, pois sou eu que vou chamar os alunos novos para a selecção. E tu sabes o que tens de fazer certo?

Harry respondeu afirmativamente e cada um deles tomou caminhos opostos. Hermione dirigiu-se para o castelo e Harry foi andado até Hogsmeade.

As coisas decorreram de forma calma, mas todos os alunos quiseram olhar melhor para Harry, que ainda se sentia incomodado por ser o centro das atenções. Mas o moreno passou quase o tempo todo a pensar em Hermione e em como ela estava diferente. Mas também ele tinha mudado, não só a nível exterior, como também a nível interior. E à noite depois do banquete de boas-vindas, Harry foi até aos seus aposentos para pegar o seu manto de invisibilidade. Queria falar com mais calma com Hermione, e se calhar era uma boa altura para esquecer o passado e viver o presente. Andando silenciosamente e tendo o cuidado de não ser descoberto, Harry conseguiu chegar aos aposentos de Hermione sem se deparar com ninguém. Ao chegar lá, bateu à porta e Hermione abriu-lha, ficando espantada de o encontrar à porta do quarto dela. Mas refeita do espanto, ela desviou-se, deixando-o passar.

- O que estás a fazer aqui? – ela perguntou, assim que fechou a porta.

- Apenas queria falar contigo com mais calma. – Harry respondeu, vendo que a morena tinha ficado nervosa.

Hermione sentou-se na cama, ainda um pouco nervosa. Mas sabia que deveria deixar Harry falar. Pois tinha cometido o erro de não o deixar falar há cinco anos atrás, quando ela tinha declarado o seu amor por ele. Os dois conversaram com calma e Hermione descobriu que sempre tinha sido correspondida, mas como nunca tinha dado a oportunidade a Harry de o dizer, deixou-os aos dois envoltos num mar de sofrimento e solidão.

Decidiram esquecer o passado e a briga que tiveram e apostaram numa amizade (decidiram que no inicio iriam tentar recuperar os cinco anos que estiveram separados, antes de avançarem para um namoro). E restou-lhes um futuro promissor, cheio de amor.

N/A: Prenda de Natal para a Stef's Lestrange. Beijinhos para ela e que esteja tudo bem com ela. E para os leitores também. Espero que gostem e que comentem. E a todos um Feliz Natal!


End file.
